


Interruptions

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 3 Year Age Gap, Adopted Harley Keener, Adopted Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Multi, Non-powered AU, Parent Tony Stark, Parksborn, Peter Parker and Harley Keener are Adopted Siblings, Soft Boys, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter and Harry have been together since they were 16 and 19. Now at 19 and 22 the boys are living in a shared apartment with 5 other people, to save on rent and be with familiar company. But living with 5 people can sometimes be a hassle.Especially when you’re trying to propose, and the others just can't seem to stop getting in the way.Or5 times Peter and Harry got interrupted and 1 time they didn't.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Parksbang





	1. Harley

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit to heyboydraws for the beautiful artwork, please go check them out on Tumblr :3
> 
> Now you've done that, please enjoy the story :3

Sunlight spilled in through the blinds and over Harry's face, making him groan and roll over. The twenty two year old let his eyes flutter open and smiled at the sight in front of him.  
Peter was laying on his side facing Harry. His hair was a mess and his eyelashes kissed his cheeks. The nineteen year olds mouth was open and letting out small kitten snores, the shirt he'd stolen from the blond had ridden up and show his stomach.  
Harry couldn't help but grab his phone and snap a picture. Since they'd been together Harry had loads of pictures of Peter on his phone. His favourite were the candid ones he took like right now.  
The blond was pulled out of his musings when Peter sniffled sleepily, smiling Harry reached out and gently stroked the brunettes cheek.  
"Peter," he cooed softly, "Peter wakey, wakey."  
"Noo," Peter moaned sleepily, turning his face into his pillow.  
"C'mon gorgeous," Harry chuckled, leaning over and kissing his head gently, "let's go get some breakfast."  
Peter peeked up at his boyfriend and Harry felt himself fall in love all over again.  
The first thing he'd ever noticed about Peter were his eyes. They were like pools of liquid brown, almost molten gold when the sun hit them right. Since then the blond kept falling every time he saw them.   
"Stop staring," Peter said, pulling Harry back to reality once again.  
"Stop being beautiful," Harry countered, smiling softly when his boyfriend blushed.

"Oh come on!"  
"Well sounds like Harley's up," Harry said, "thought we'd at least get a few more minutes since someone doesn’t wanna get up yet."  
"No chance with two more twenty two year olds and three twenty one year olds," Peter said, rolling onto his back and looking up at Harry.   
"True," the blond agreed, leaning down to catch his boyfriends lips in a sweet kiss, both of them smiling into it.  
"C'mon," Harry said after they pulled away, "let's go make sure Harls didn't burn himself or something."  
"One more," Peter said before grabbing his boyfriends shirt and pulling him in for another soft kiss.  
After a few minutes the two finally pulled away and rest their foreheads together, Harry's thumb caressing Peter's cheek.  
"Are you - did you just spit on me!" Harley yelled causing the two to chuckle.  
"C'mon let's go save your brother," Harry said, reluctantly pulling away from Peter.  
The two pulled themselves out of bed and headed downstairs.

The two got downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see Gwen and Miles at the stove cooking. Ned, Mj and Harley were sitting at the small dining debating who pancakes were better, the latter’s hand wrapped up in a bandage.   
“No I’m telling you Gwen’s are better,” Harley said.   
“You’re only saying that because she’s your girlfriend,” Mj countered.  
“So are you, and I still think her’s are better,” he said, Mj rolling her eyes playfully.   
“Are you kidding?” Ned asked, “Betty makes the best, she adds chocolate chips.”   
“Didn’t she add raisins once?” Harry asked as he sat down with them, Peter on his lap.   
The table they had didn’t come with enough chairs so instead of buying another one, the youngest, Peter, always sat on someone’s lap.   
Usually Harry’s.   
Not that anyone of them minded, Peter didn’t weigh much anyway, and Harry enjoyed sapping his warmth.   
“Yes she did,” Ned answered, brining Harry back to the conversation, “and I told her if she ever did it again, I’m filing for divorce.”  
“You’re not even married,” Mj countered.   
“Still,” Ned said, making them all chuckle.   
“Peter who do you think makes the best pancakes?” Harley asked his adoptive brother.   
“Why you gotta drag me into this?” The baby brunet whined.   
“Because you’re my brother and I’m allowed,” Harley told him with a shit eating grin.   
“Well, I think Harry’s are the best,” Peter said, blushing and hiding his face in Harry’s neck when the others cooed.   
Harry kissed his boys neck and held him close with a soft smile.   
“Breakfast is served,” Gwen announced, her and Miles bringing over the plates and making sure everyone had some food. 

Harry took a bit and practically moaned.  
“Gwen your pancakes are amazing,” He praised.   
“Aww thanks Harry,” Gwen replied with a small blush and a smile, “So what’s everyone’s plans for today?”  
“Me and Betty are meeting up to make a list of places where we want to go on dates,” Ned said, “and I wanna plan something special for our anniversary.”  
“How long have you two been together now?” Harry asked, stealing some of Peter’s pancake and earning a playful glare.   
“Almost two years now,” the other smiled.   
“Aww congrats man,” Harry smiled back, the others giving their own congratulations and making Ned blush.   
“Anyone else?” Gwen asked.   
“I got a project to work on,” Peter said, resting his arms around Harry’s neck, “will you help me please?”  
“Of course I will gorgeous,” the blond smiled, kissing his cheek, “I got some video planning to do anyway.”  
Peter smiled happily and kissed his boyfriends cheek before resting his head on his shoulder.   
“Ugh you two are disgustingly cute,” Harley cut in, “hence why I’m going with Mj to the robotics store.”  
“C’mon man leave them be, it’s cute,” Miles said, “Plus can I come with you, I need to meet with my Uncle Aaron in town.”  
“I’ll give you a lift instead,” Gwen said, “I gotta go to town anyway.”   
“Thank you,” he grinned.   
“Looks like it’s just you and me for a while Pete,” Harry said, chuckling when his boyfriend gave a small cheer. 

A few minutes later everyone bid one another goodbye before Peter and Harry headed up to their room.   
Peter grabbed all the photo’s he’d taken for his project and started looking through them, smiling as Harry sang softly while lightly strumming on his guitar.   
Something he always did to help get his ideas going.   
“With an eye to the sky, looking up at the ceiling and I can’t fight this feeling,” Harry began.   
“You take me all the way there,” Peter joined in, the two of them smiling at one another.   
“Flying us in on a wing and a prayer, and once we were worlds apart but hey that’s just how it starts. You take me all the way there.”  
“All the way,” Harry finished with a strum, making Peter giggle.   
Harry put his guitar back on his stand before crawling onto the bed and sitting behind Peter.  
“So what are we looking for?”   
“I need photos that show cute and healthy relationships. Romantic or platonic,” Peter said, leaning back against his boyfriends chest, “but I can’t choose which ones I like best.”   
“How many do you need?” Harry asked, kissing the side of his boyfriends head.  
“Five to ten.”   
“Have you chosen any yet?”   
“I mean I like this one,” Peter said showing Harry a photo that made him smile. 

It was a picture of the two of them at the beach.   
It had been taken a couple of months ago when Harry suggested the two of them go spend the day there to de-stress and relax. So they’d packed up and left early in the morning and after some breakfast, spent the day with the surf and the sand.   
After a few minutes Peter had decided to pull his camera out and take a selfie as he sat on the beach blanket. Just before Peter pressed the shutter down, Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek.   
The action made Peter laugh, resulting on the photo they had now. 

“I remember this,” Harry said smiling at the memory, “is this the original photo?”  
“Nope they’re all copies,” Peter reassured, “the originals are in the photo albums with backups on the laptop’s OneDrive.”   
“I love you,” Harry smiled at him.  
“I love you too,” Peter smiled back, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.  
Harry felt his heart explode with the love it always did when he kissed Peter. Since their first kiss, electricity had jumped between their lips, stomachs exploded with butterflies and fireworks lit up behind their eyes.   
Now the two kissed every chance they got.   
“Harry,” Peter chuckled against his boyfriend’s lips, “I have to choose photo’s for my project.”   
“One more,” the blond smiled, pecking his lips again before pulling back.   
The next half an hour was spent with them choosing photo’s that looked the best. 

After agreeing on the photo’s Peter got to work adding them to his project while Harry edited some videos. The blond was sat at the desk near the foot of the bed with his back to Peter, headphones on as he worked.   
With a smile, Peter grabbed his camera and snapped a picture, the flash alerting Harry who turned around.   
“See something you like?” He teased with a smile.   
“Maaaybe,” Peter teased back, snapping another photo.  
With a shake of his head Harry took off his headphones and stood at the end of the bed.   
Peter smiled and took another picture with a giggle.   
With a smirk Harry knelt on the edge of the bed and in one fluid movement he reached over to grab his boyfriends ankle, pulling him down the bed towards him causing the boy to yelp. The blond straddled his boyfriend before gently pinning one of his wrists and was happy the camera went with it.   
“Hi,” Peter greeted with a soft smile.   
“Hey,” Harry greeted with one of his own, gently taking the camera and pointing it at Peter, “smile.” 

Peter giggled as the picture was taken before flipping Harry and grabbing the camera, taking a picture as he straddling his boyfriends hips.   
“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Harry asked teasingly, hands resting on Peter’s hips.   
“I’ve been told,” the brunet smirked snapping another photo, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders when the blond sat up.   
Making sure his boyfriend was securely in his arms Harry lifted Peter, turned them on the bed and gently lay him down again before taking the camera from his hands and putting it on the bedside table.   
Before Peter could say anything the blond swooped down to press a kiss to his lips.   
The kiss got hot and was soon turned into a make out session, not that either of them minded.  
Peter wound his arms around Harry’s neck and tangled a hand in his hair. Harry’s fingers trailed up and down Peter’s side, making the younger squirm slightly with how ticklish he was.   
Harry smiled into to the kiss before kissing along his jaw and down his neck, sucking and nipping on his sweet spot causing Peter to wrap a leg around his waist. 

Happy with the mark he left Harry lifted his head to smile at Peter.   
“Hey,” he smiled.   
“Hey,” Peter smiled back.   
“I uh, I have to ask you something,” the blond said, getting a little nervous.   
“What is it?” Peter asked, cupping Harry’s cheeks as his leg slipped down to rest on Harry’s.   
“You know I love you and I know we’ve only been together for three years, but it feels right,” he said, taking a deep breath, “Peter-”  
Before he could continue the door to their room burst open.   
“Guys you need to come downstairs and add what you want to the grocery list,” Harley said not bothered by the position they were in, “yeah.”   
With that he headed downstairs and the boys couldn’t help but giggle before looking at one another.   
“What is it you wanted to ask me?” Peter asked.   
“Doesn’t matter, it can wait,” Harry said, pecking his lips before getting up and walking downstairs with him.


	2. Gwen

“Harry,” Peter cooed, “Harry.”  
Harry groaned and buried his face in his pillow grunting slightly when Peter lay on top of him.   
“Harry c’mon we gotta go get the groceries, and I wanna get them before it gets busy,” he said with a slight whine.   
“Peter, it’s seven in the morning,” Harry grumbled.   
“Please,” the brunet pleaded, placing a soft kiss to Harry’s neck.   
Harry turned his head to glare at Peter sleepily. He never was an early riser and preferred to sleep in until he naturally woke up, though going to bed at one in the morning didn’t really help.   
Looking into Peter’s puppy eyes made Harry crumble and sigh.   
“Fine, now get off me so I can get dressed.”   
“Yay,” Peter cheered softly as he scrambled off Harry, the blond smiling and shaking his head in amusement. 

Half an hour later the boys were at the almost empty store, Harry pushing the cart while Peter walked beside him and read off the list.   
“Next we need Alpro and skimmed milk,” Peter read as they walked into the aisle.   
Harry grabbed the Alpro while Peter grabbed the skimmed.   
“How do you like this?” Harry asked his boyfriend.  
“It tastes nice,” Peter said with a shrug, putting the list against Harry’s back to cross off the milk.  
“If you say so, but to me it has no taste.”   
“That’s cause it’s you baby,” Peter said, kissing Harry’s cheek before they continued walking.   
“Can we get some Pringles?” Peter asked, seeing them as they walked down another aisle.   
“Sure,” Harry smiled, “make sure you grab some hot and spicy, you know what Harley’s like.”  
Peter giggled remembering how Harley liked to see how many hot and spicy he could eat without taking a drink.   
So far his record was three and a half.   
“He knows he can’t do it, so I don’t know why he tries,” Peter commented as he dropped the tubes into the cart.   
“Probably trying to impress his girls or prove a point,” Harry said, amusement in his voice.  
“Yeah that sounds like him,” Peter chuckled.   
After the boys were finished they headed home and started putting everything away. When the boys put groceries away it was like watching an interpretive dance, the two of them weaved and ducked around one another. If anyone saw they’d think it was rehearsed.   
Once everything was put away Harry grabbed Peter’s hand and spun him before pulling him close and swaying with him.   
“We should probably start lunch for everyone,” Peter said softly, their foreheads rest together.   
“Yeah probably,” Harry agreed smiling as Peter giggled when neither of them moved, “what do you want for lunch?”  
“Can we have your chicken wraps please?” Peter asked.   
“Of course,” the blond replied.   
Peter didn’t know how to explain it but there was just something about Harry’s chicken wraps he loved. Don’t get him wrong Peter had had other chicken wraps before, but Harry’s just seemed magic. The flavours would all blend together nicely and make Peter’s taste buds think they were made by Gordon Ramsey himself.   
Or maybe he was just biased.   
“Yes you’re biased,” Harry chuckled.   
“Was I saying what I was thinking again?” Peter chuckled, knowing he did that a lot.  
“Yep,” Harry smiled, kissing him softly.

After five minutes the two finally pulled away from one another and got to work on making the wraps.   
Gwen came down just as they were finishing up.   
“Do I smell Harry’s chicken wraps?” She asked with a smile.   
“Yep,” Peter grinned, “wanna help me with the drinks?”   
“Sure.”  
While Gwen and Peter sorted the drinks Harry set the table before calling up to the others, chuckling when he heard the thundering feet of Harley, Ned, and Miles.  
“Oh heck yes,” Miles said throwing his arms up, always a fan of other people’s food.   
They all took a seat with Peter on Harry’s lap when Mj walked in with her nose stuck in a book.   
“Babe, I know you love to read but it’s time to eat,” Gwen said, gently taking the book from her girlfriends hands and guiding her to a chair.   
“Oh my god Har, these are amazing,” Harley said with an appreciative moan.   
“Thanks Harls,” he smiled, “Oh before I forget we got some pringles.”   
“And yes we got you hot and spicy,” Peter chuckled, seeing his brothers eyes widen in excitement.  
Harry shook his head in amusement and smiled when he felt Peter kiss the top of his head as a sign of agreement.

After lunch while Harley tried to see how many Pringles he could take, Peter and Harry escaped back up to their room.  
"So what you gotta do for your project now?" Harry asked.  
"Just finalise a few things, what about you with your videos?"  
"Same."  
With a kiss the boys got to work.

Harry decided he was done after half an hour and grabbed his guitar, sitting at the end of the bed as he strummed softly and began humming a soft song Peter didn't know.  
With a soft smile the brunette crawled over and rest his head on his boyfriends shoulder and closed his eyes.  
Both boys love to do this sometimes, just have some time to be together. It always started with Harry strumming and humming, ending up with Peter next to him and leaning on his shoulder.  
"All the way to the moon and back," the blond sang softly.  
"You have a beautiful voice," Peter said with yawn.  
"Thanks Pete, wanna take a nap?" The blond asked in amusement, knowing his boyfriend was already half asleep.  
Peter nodded anyway and let Harry gently move them, so they were laying down, his head on the blonds chest as he let himself drift off.

“Peter, Harry dinner’s ready!” Gwen called pulling the boys out of their sleep.   
The two of them sleepily got up and headed downstairs to enjoy Miles’s food.   
“I dunno how you do it Miles,” Harry said, “but when you cook it’s the best.”  
“Aww thanks Har,” Miles smiled, a small blush dusting his cheeks, “Anyone got an ideas what to watch for movie night?”   
“We could always watch the movie Game Night,” Gwen suggested.   
“Didn’t we watch that last time?” Harley asked, “What about Taken?”  
“Too heavy,” Mj replied, “What about Jurassic Park?”   
“Babe, what is it with you and death?” Harley asked.   
“I am a demon spawn and princess of darkness Stark,” she replied deadpan, “you should know this.”  
“What about Muppets Treasure Island?” Peter suggested, “we haven’t watched that in a while.”   
“That one has my vote,” Harry said raising his hand and smiling at his boy.   
Peter smiled back and hugged him happily.   
Once the group were done eating they all agreed to watch Muppets Treasure Island before bed, Peter and Harry staying up to do the washing up. 

Harry finished putting away the cutlery and walked over to his boyfriend, who was wiping down the sides, and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck.   
“Hey,” Peter giggled, turning in his boyfriends arms to face him.   
“Hey,” Harry greeted catching his lips in a kiss, trapping Peter between himself and the counter.   
The kiss started to get a little heated and Harry let his hands trail down to Peter thighs, lifting him up to sit him on the counter.   
Peter’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs around his waist which pressed their bodies flush together.   
“What did you wanna ask me?” Peter asked against his lips, causing Harry to pull away enough to open his mouth only for Gwen to walk in and make them jump.   
“Don’t mind me,” she said as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, looking over at them with a raised eyebrow, “but really where we eat? You have a bedroom for that.”   
With that she walked away, and the boys looked at one another and let out a soft laugh. Harry shook his head and carried Peter up to their bedroom.   
The question soon forgotten as they curled up and fell asleep.


	3. Ned

"Alright kiddos, don't wait up we're going on a date," Mj said walking down the stairs in a skin-tight black dress, her hair in a half up - half down style. Gwen was behind her in a short red dress and her hair in a ponytail.   
“Okay my darlings,” Harley said, wearing a button down and black jeans, “are we ready?”   
“Let’s go.” Mj smiled.   
“Where are you going anyway?” Harry asked as he walked downstairs with an armful of blankets and pillows.   
He and Peter were planning on cuddling up on the couch in a blanket nest for a movie night while Miles went on a date with someone he met on a dating app, Ned was on a video call with his girlfriend Betty, and the other three went out.  
“We’re going dancing then getting a hotel room for the night,” Harley smiled with a suggestive wink.   
“Have fun,” Harry said, shaking his head in amusement watching as they left.   
After making sure the door was locked the blond headed into the living room and made a nest on the couch, made sure there were snacks and drinks and got the DVD set up. Just then Peter came in clad in a pair of joggers and one of Harry’s t-shirts.   
“You ready gorgeous?” Harry asked turning to smile at him.   
“Ready,” Peter grinned as he got himself situated in the nest.   
Harry pressed play and turned off the lights before sitting next to Peter, the younger cuddling into his side as the opening credits rolled. Harry wrapped his arm around him and rest his head on Peter’s. 

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to swim in money,” Peter commented.   
After the movie the boys decided to watch the New Duck Tales on Netflix, feeling too lazy and comfy to get up and change the disk.  
“Very hard,” Harry replied, “I mean notes you’d probably be okay, but with coins not so much.”  
“He says as though he knows,” Peter smiled up at him.  
“I’m just going off of logic,” Harry said with a shrug gazing down at his boy, loving the way the light from the TV turned his eyes a molten gold.   
“I’d wanna be a duck,” Peter said making Harry blink and frown in confusion.   
“What?”   
“Or a Platypus.”   
“Peter what are talking about?” Harry asked, lost at what his boyfriend was talking about.  
“If I was an animal in a cartoon,” the brunet said as through it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I’d be a duck or a Platypus, like Perry. What about you?”  
“I dunno,” Harry answered, “I’ve never really thought about it before.”   
“I’m seeing a cat,” Peter said casually.   
“Yeah?” Harry asked with a smile, Peter nodding.   
“Why a cat?” Harry asked a few minutes later, curiosity getting the better of him.   
“Cause cats are quick, witty and cute,” Peter said with a nonchalant shrug, “just like you.”  
Harry couldn’t help but blush at that.  
His boyfriend always seemed to know just what to say to make the heat rise in his cheeks.   
Luckily he knew just how to get him back.   
“If I’m a cat does that make you my mouse?” He asked with a playful smile.   
“Your mouse?” Peter asked.   
“Yeah, my mouse that I can catch.”   
With that Harry pounced on Peter and attacked his sides with his fingers.  
“Nohoho Hahaharry,” Peter cried out with a laugh, trying to squirm away.   
“C’mere,” Harry growled playfully, grabbing Peter’s ankle, and pulling him back towards him, blowing a raspberry on his neck.   
This caused the brunet to squeal and dissolve into more laughter.   
“Will you admit you’re my mouse?” Harry asked with a smile.   
“Okay, okay, I’m your mouse,” Peter managed between bouts of laughter.   
Harry stopped his assault and gently pulled Peter into his lap, the younger letting out small hiccups of laughter as he curled into Harry’s chest.   
The blond kissed the side of his head and rocked him gently as the brunet caught his breath and calmed down. 

Half an hour later found Harry spooning Peter on the couch pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder, hands slipping up his shirt to softly caress his boyfriends stomach. Peter giggled as Harry’s nails ever so softly ran down his stomach to tease at his waistband.   
The action made Peter bite his lip before he rolled over, so he was laying on top of Harry, their lips pressed together.   
“You suck,” Peter mumbled against his lips.   
“Only you baby,” Harry mumbled back with a smile, hands trailing up Peter’s back causing a pleasant shiver to run through the younger.   
With a smile the brunet attached his lips to Harry’s neck and starting sucking and nipping at his sweet spot, causing the blond’s hand to tangle in his hair. Harry opened his legs, so Peter was settled between them and brought their lips back together, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue inside Peter’s mouth. 

As they made out Harry’s hands travelled to Peter’s hips, making their way under the shirt and slowly up the brunet’s body. The shirt was taken with it and the two broke away long enough to get the shirt off before they resumed kissing.   
Peter started to feel a little hot and experimentally ground his hips down on Harry’s making the older boy gasp in his mouth. Harry’s hands moved to grip his hips, his lips attacking Peter’s neck making the younger gasp in return.   
The brunet’s head fell onto the Harry’s shoulder giving better access to his neck where Harry sucked and nipped at his sweet spot. Peter’s hips started moving on their own and the brunet kissed his boyfriend hard before resting their foreheads against one another. 

“I love you so goddamn much,” Harry whispered, Peter’s hips stilling.   
“I love you too Harry, so much,” Peter whispered back grounding his hips again, smiling when Harry whimpered.   
“You’re an ass,” the brunet panted, smiling when Peter giggled.  
“Question,” Harry said, “how do you feel about a weekend away. Just the two of us?”   
“I’d love to,” Peter smiled, “where would we go?”   
“It’s a surprise,” Harry smirked arms wrapping around his boyfriends back.   
“Kill joy,” Peter glared playfully, laying on Harry with his head buried in his neck.   
Harry ran his fingers through the boys curls making him nuzzle closer, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before he turned back to the TV. 

“Hey,” Peter said softly a few minutes later, Harry looking at him, “What is it you’ve been wanting to ask me the past couple of days?”   
“You really wanna know?” Harry asked.   
Peter propped himself up to look at him.   
“You’re not breaking up with me are you?” He asked with worry in his eyes.   
“What no,” Harry was quick to reassure, “baby I would never do that.”  
Peter let out a sigh and nodded, relief flooding through him and showing clearly in his eyes.   
“C’mere you,” Harry said, gently pulling Peter’s head down and kissing his forehead, Peter giggling softly.   
“Hey Peter?” Harry started, Peter looking at him, “W – will you-”  
The lights blinked on making the boys wince from the brightness.   
“Sorry, just getting my book,” Ned said as he walked in, grabbing said book from the coffee table before turning and stopping when he saw them.   
“You know this is why we have bedrooms right?” He asked casually.   
“Seriously you’re the third person to catch us in a situation like this,” Harry said, “how are you not fazed?”   
“Dude, I’ve heard Harley and Gwen going at it,” Ned said.   
“Ew,” Peter commented, nose scrunching up.   
“Exactly,” Ned agreed, “since hearing that, nothing fazes me. This, whatever it is your doing, is just normal for me.”   
“Makes sense,” Harry said.   
“Now if you’ll please excuse me, Betty is waiting,” Ned said as he headed back to his room tuning the lights off as he went.   
“Have fun Ned!” Peter called.   
“You too!” the male called back. 

“Hey Har?” Peter asked, “what did you wanna ask?”   
“It can wait,” Harry replied with a small smile, the moment was gone.   
“Does it have too?” Peter asked with a playful whine and a pout.   
“I’m afraid so sweetheart,” Harry replied, mimicking his expression playfully.   
Peter gave a small glare but let it go, tucking his head under Harry’s chin instead.   
Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.   
Being glared at by Peter was like being glared at by a puppy.  
Regardless he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.   
“Love you Harry,” the brunet mumbled sleepily.   
“Love you too Peter,” Harry mumbled back, kissing the top of Peter’s head, and making sure a blanket was tucked around them.   
Between one breath and the next, matched with Peter’s soft rhythmic breathing, Harry drifted off to sleep. 

Miles came home later that night and saw the two of them cuddled up and asleep on the couch. He smiled and turned off the TV taking a photo of the boys before heading up to his room to get some sleep himself.


	4. Mj

Harry timed his breathing with his punches as he hit the punching bag.   
Peter walked in stretching his arms out and smiled at the sight he saw; Harry was topless and attacking the punch back. Peter couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriends back watching as his muscles moved with each punch he threw.   
“Take a picture sweetheart, it’ll last longer,” Harry said in amusement, turning to face his boyfriend with a smile.   
Peter smiled and walked over.   
“Why take a picture when I can just admire it every day?” He asked hands on Harry’s waist.   
“You’re a cheeky little shit, you know that right?” Harry asked as he slipped off his gloves and cupped the brunet’s cheeks, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.   
Peter smiled into the kiss before pulling back and smirking at the blond.   
“I’m gonna warm up on the treadmill,” he said heading over to the machines, Harry staring at his ass as he walked over. 

After a few minutes of working out by themselves the two of them decided to spare with one another.  
They got the mats out and wrapped their hands.  
“What do we start with?” Peter asked.   
“Push ups, first to twenty get a kiss,” he said, winking at Peter.   
Rolling his eyes playfully Peter got into position, the two of them matching pace as they worked up a sweat.   
“And twenty,” Peter said rolling onto his back.   
Harry smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his boys lips, Peter reaching his hand up to cup the back of his head.   
“Wanna do sit ups now?” Harry asked against his lips.   
“One more kiss first,” Peter giggled Harry’s lips covering his own again.   
The two sat up a few moments later and Harry held onto Peter’s feet.   
“How many?” Peter asked, “ten?”   
“Sounds good,” Harry smiled.   
Peter started his sit ups, Harry kissing him every time he sat up before they switched positions. Peter sat on Harry’s feet and rest his arms on his knees, capturing his boyfriends lips in a sweet kiss.   
On the last sit up Harry grabbed Peter and manged to pull the boy down with him.   
“Dork,” Peter giggled.  
“Only with you love,” Harry smiled, kissing him again.   
After a few more minutes they decided to actually get up and stretch before sparring. 

“You sure you wanna do this kiddo?” Harry asked with a playful smirk, stretching his arms.   
“Kiddo? You’re only three years older than me,” Peter playfully smirked back, stretching his legs.   
“Exactly,” Harry smiled taking is place on the mats.   
“You’re going down Osborn,” Peter said, taking his own place.   
“Bring it on Stark.”   
With that Peter ran at Harry only for the blond to grab and flip him onto his back, Peter wrapped his legs around Harry and threw him to the floor straddling him.   
“Where’d you learn that?” Harry asked.   
“From someone who’s last name happens to be Osborn,” Peter smirked.  
Harry flipped Peter and pinned his wrists by his head, the brunet looking up at him with cheeks already turning pink.   
“Call it?” Harry asked, quirking a brow.   
“I call it,” Peter said smiling when Harry got up, pulling the brunet up to go for another round. 

Peter removed his shirt before they started their sixth round.   
“You not tired yet gorgeous?” Harry asked.   
“Hell no,” Peter said with a smile.   
Harry grinned and ran at him, only for Peter to flip him to the floor. The blond using his legs to flip him onto his back.   
Peter simply did the same.   
For the next few minutes the two rolled around on the mats trying to pin one another down.   
Harry decided to play dirty while Peter was trying to pin him down, he lunged forward and attached hip lips to Peter’s. He cupped the back of the brunet’s head as he flipped him onto his back and pinned him down with his own body.   
“That’s cheating,” Peter said when they pulled away.   
“All’s fair in love and war baby,” the blond smirked at him, gently pinning his wrists.   
“Another round,” Peter said.   
“How about we work on some boxing moves first?” Harry asked, not wanting to overdo it with the sparring.   
“Okay,” Peter nodded, taking Harry’s offered hand to pull him up. 

The blond handed over a water bottle and watched his as boyfriend pretty much downed the whole thing in one.  
“Will you help me with my next photo assignment?” Peter asked as he pulled on the boxing gloves and Harry put on the pads.   
“Sure what is it?” The blond asked.   
“I need photos of historical sites in New York,” Peter said as he and Harry ran through some of the drills.   
“Sure,” Harry smiled, “We can make a day of it. When’s it due?”  
“Four weeks,” Peter replied.   
“Plenty of time then,” Harry smiled, swapping the pads for the gloves.

After another half hour the boys took a break.  
Or more or less sprawled out on the floor.   
“Why, why do you push so hard?” Peter panted.   
“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to keep going with the workout,” Harry panted, looking over at Peter.   
They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, chests heaving and muscles burning.   
“Never again,” Peter laughed breathlessly.  
“Agreed,” Harry said with his own breathless laughter.   
After gaining his breath back Peter crawled over to Harry and straddled his hips, gently pinning his wrists.   
“Pinned ya,” he smiled down at him, yelping when Harry flipped them.   
The blond straddled him and gently pinned his writs by his head.   
“Pinned ya,” he smirked, Peter smiling back at him. 

With a smile of his own Harry leaned down and pressed their lips together, both grimacing slightly when they pulled away.   
“Never thought I’d say this but that was gross,” Harry said.   
“Way too sweaty,” Peter agreed.   
The two of them broke into giggles, Harry getting off Peter only for the brunet to sit in his lap.   
“Hey,” Harry greeted, wrapping his arms around Peter’s back.   
“Hey,” Peter smiled back, arms resting around the blonds shoulders.  
“So what is it you’ve been trying to ask me all week?” Peter asked, eyes shining with curiosity.   
Harry smiled and rest their foreheads together despite the sweat.   
“Peter will you-”  
“What do you two want from the Chinese shop?” Mj asked as she walked in, looking up from her phone and quirking her eyebrow.   
“Just the usual for me please,” Harry said, hiding his face in Peter’s shoulder.   
“Usual for me too,” Peter added, hugging Harry close.   
Mj nodded and typed it into her phone.   
“Okay it’s on the way, I’d suggest showering,” she said walking away.   
“Yes Ma’am,” Harry said to her retreating back, chuckling when she flipped him off.   
“Guess we should shower,” Peter said, not moving from where he was.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Harry said, wrapping his arms securely around Peter, “and up we go.”   
Harry stood with Peter in his arms, the brunet giggling as he was carried to the showers.  
The question once again forgotten.


	5. Miles

Sunlight spilled over Peter’s face causing the boy to groan and roll onto his front, hand reaching out in search of warmth only to be met with cold sheets.   
Peter opened his eyes and saw Harry wasn’t there.   
“Har?” He asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
“You okay sweetheart?” Harry asked as he walked back into the room.   
“Yeah,” Peter smiled upon seeing him, “just thought I’d lost you for a minute there.”  
“Can’t get rid of me that easy Pete,” he said, walking over to peck him on the lips, “I was just in the bathroom anyway.”  
Peter nodded before heading off himself saying that now he had to go.   
The brunet came back and saw Harry lying in bed on his phone. Deciding to be a little shit Peter walked over and lay on top of him.   
“Hey,” Harry said, lifting his phone up to smile at Peter who was resting his chin on his chest.   
“Hey,” Peter smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly.   
Harry smiled and put his phone on the bedside table his hand cupping the back of Peter’s head, the other arm wrapping around the brunet’s waist. Peter brought his hands up to cup his boyfriends cheeks as his smile matched Harry’s. 

Peter pulled away and pecked Harry’s nose before grabbing the blanket and pulling it fully over the both of them making Harry laugh at his antics.  
“What are you doing?” The blond asked.   
“I just want some time with my guy,” Peter smiled hovering over him.   
“Does that mean suffocating us?” Harry teased lightly gesturing at the blanket.   
“Maybe,” Peter shrugged playfully, falling in love all over again with Harry’s laugh.   
“What did I do to deserve you?” Harry said, smiling up at the doe eyed boy who was looking down at him.   
“What did I do to deserve you?” Peter shot back.   
Harry reached up and cupped one of Peter’s cheeks, thumb stroking the skin before Peter leant down to press their lips together.   
“You realise that, as much as I love this hideaway, we will have to get up for breakfast soon,” Harry said.   
“Breakfast can wait,” Peter replied, “lately it seems we barely get any time to ourselves.”   
“I know what you mean,” Harry agreed, “I mean if you wanna kinda get away we can always build a blanket fort in the bedroom.”  
“I like that idea,” Peter said as he lay on Harry, head on his chest as Harry ran a hand through his curls. 

“Think they’d kill us if we just hid away in here all day?” Peter asked, really not wanting to move from the warmth that was his boyfriend.   
“I don’t think so,” Harry replied, “Just concerned and always knocking on the door. Make sure we weren’t doing anything.”   
“I still feel so sorry Ned heard them,” Peter said, referring back to the night Ned told them he heard Harley and Gwen going at it.   
The brunet honestly couldn’t imagine what it would be like to hear that, especially since Ned’s room was right next to theirs.   
The thought still made him shiver.   
“Same,” Harry said, drawing mindless shapes on his boyfriends back.   
The two lapsed into silence for a few moments before Peter lifted his head to look at Harry.   
“What?” The blond asked with a small smile.  
“You have ocean eyes,” Peter responded, “did you know that?”   
“No, but I do know that when the light hits your eyes just right they turn molten gold.”  
“I didn’t know that,” Peter said with a small smile and a blush.   
Harry smiled and cupped his cheek.   
“I love you,” he smiled.   
“I love you too,” Peter smiled back, swooping in, and catching his lips in a kiss. 

The kissing soon got heated and turned into a make out session. Harry rolled them over, so he was on top of Peter, hand sliding up Peter’s shirt. The brunet grabbed the bottom of Harry’s shirt and started tugging it up. Harry sat up and pulled his shirt off before pushing the blanket off to the other side of the bed.   
“Great wall of blanket,” he said making Peter laugh before attaching their lips again.   
Harry sat up again and pulled off Peter’s shirt before attacking his neck.   
“Harry,” Peter breathed out, hand tangling in the blond’s hair.  
Harry softy licked and nipped at his skin before finding his boys sweet spot. Harry sucked and nipped at the spot, pulling some delicious noises from his boyfriends throat. Pulling back Harry admired the mark he had left knowing it could only be half hidden by Peter’s t-shirts.   
“Possessive much,” Peter teased lightly, cheeks flushed.   
“Can you blame me?” Harry asked, looking into his boys eyes, and getting lost.   
“Does this make you my Alpha now? Since you’ve marked me?” Peter asked, drowning in the blond’s blue eyes.   
“You want me to be?” Harry asked.  
“Maybe,” Peter teased.   
Harry growled playfully and blew a raspberry on his neck, making the boy beneath him squeal and laugh.   
“Noooo!” Peter cried out as Harry attacked his hips laughing along with his boyfriend, “you asshole.”  
“Love you too my darling,” the blond grinned. 

A couple of minutes later Harry stopped his assault on his squirming boyfriend, smiling down at him as the boy caught his breath.   
Peter’s eyes danced with laughter; his cheeks dusted pink and smile wide.   
Harry couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again.   
“I love you,” the brunet said.   
“I love you too,” Harry said leaning in and pressing their lips together for the umpteenth time.   
The kiss started to get hot again and Harry ground their hips together making them both gasp.   
Peter flipped them and straddled Harry’s hips grounding his against them.   
The motion caused them both to gasp again and Harry’s hands grabbed Peter’s hips.   
“You okay?” Peter asked, smiling when Harry nodded.   
This gave the brunet a surge of confidence and he rolled their hips together again making Harry groan and slightly tighten his grip.   
The more Peter moved the better the two started to feel.   
Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around Peter and started moving his hips with him. Peter’s arms wrapped around the blonds shoulders, panting into his mouth as their lips connected.   
“Peter,” Harry gasped out, “I – hah – I gotta ask you something.”  
“What – what is it?” Peter panted.   
Harry had to admit that this wasn’t exactly the way he wanted to ask Peter but this whole damn week they’d been interrupted.   
This may be the only chance he got.   
“Will – will you-”  
The door burst open. 

“Miles!” Harry yelled as Peter jumped away from him with a blush.   
“Whoops sorry,” Miles said, not sounding all that sorry at all, “anyway breakfast is ready.”   
With that he left, and Harry fell back with a groan.   
“That’s it I can’t take this anymore,” he said, “we’re having a weekend away and getting our own place.”   
“Please,” Peter agreed lying next to him, the mood totally killed, “I love them but all week it’s happened. I wanna be able to do stuff with you and find out what your question is.”  
“Trust me baby, when we get our own place we won’t be leaving the room for a week.”  
“Yeah?” Peter asked looking over at Harry.  
“Definitely,” Harry smiled at Peter, rolling on top of him and kissing him softly, “but first you and me have a date with a hotel room.”   
“What will you do to me?” Peter asked, arms wrapping around the blond’s neck.   
“I’d tell you,” Harry teased kissing his neck, “but then I’d have to kill you.”   
Peter giggled at that, gently bumping their noses together.   
“Hey, what’s your question?”   
“It can wait,” Harry replied, “Again.”   
With a smile the two of them kissed and headed downstairs for breakfast.


	6. No-one

Harry woke up to his alarm going off at six am and turned it off, rolling over with a smile feeling happy it was finally Friday.  
Usually Harry wasn’t a morning person, but today he had a reason to be.  
“Peter,” He cooed stroking his boyfriends cheek and kissing his forehead, “c’mon baby time to get up.”  
The blond watched with a smile as his boyfriends eyelashes fluttered, sleepy brown eyes looking up at him.  
“Time to go gorgeous,” Harry said, kissing Peter softly before they got out of bed.  
“Why so early?” Peter asked in a low voice as he pulled on some jeans and one of Harry’s hoodies.  
“To avoid traffic and getting caught by one of these loons,” Harry replied cupping his boys cheeks, “I want you all to myself right now baby.”  
With a smile the two grabbed their bags and quietly headed downstairs, leaving a note on the counter for the others when they woke up.  
With one last check they had everything the two boys left. 

Harry drove with the radio playing softly and the heating turned up, smiling as his boyfriend dropped off in the passenger seat.  
Last night Harry had booked them a weekend away two states over.  
All he wanted was some time with his boyfriend and to propose with no interruptions. The blond had known he wanted to marry Peter since they were 17 and 20, he’d even asked Peter’s Dad for his blessing and cried when the man gave it to him.  
Now all he needed was his boy and the right moment.  
With that thought in mind Harry smiled and kept driving. 

One hour later Peter woke up and stretched as much as he could in a car.  
“Morning sunshine,” Harry smiled at him, “you hungry?”  
“Yes please,” Peter mumbled still half asleep and rubbing at his eyes.  
Harry chuckled and shook his head in amusement before pulling into the McDonalds driveway, ordering breakfast for the both of them.  
The two ate in the car, used the bathroom and were soon back on the road.  
Peter had taken over the driving to give Harry a break, following the sat nav.  
“So are you going to tell me where were staying?” The brunet asked.  
“That takes away the element of surprise Petey-pie,” Harry said with a teasing smile, getting a playful glare in response.  
After a quick bathroom stop Harry was back behind the wheel to drive the rest of the way. 

The two boys soon arrived, and Harry smiled when he saw Peter’s face light up the way it did.  
“How long did you say we were here for?” The brunet asked.  
“The whole weekend baby,” Harry smiled, “we have the room until Monday. Meaning I have you all to myself until then.”  
Peter smiled brighter than the sun and grabbed Harry’s hand, the blond kissing it and shooting him a grin at the next stop light.  
After driving round for a little while to see where everything was the two boys decided to head to one of the local café’s for some lunch.  
They headed inside and used the bathroom before finding an empty table and ordering.  
“So after we’ve eaten wanna do some exploring on foot?” Harry asked.  
“Yep. And can we check out the camera shop we saw?” Peter asked, holding his boyfriends hand on the table.  
“Of course we can,” the blond smiled, falling in love all over again with Peter’s smile. 

It was a smile that was reserved just for Harry where it was brighter than the sun and made his brown eyes crinkle adorably at the corners. His eyes were bright and full of love for the boy sitting opposite him.  
That was another reason Harry wanted to marry him, he vowed he’d do anything for his boy even if that meant laying down his own life.  
Not that it would ever come to that.  
But honestly Harry felt butterflies break loose when he looked at Peter, knowing that his home was right there in front of him.  
Harry was pulled back to reality when their food arrived, the boys thanking the waitress before she headed off with a smile. The two boys then enjoyed their meal chatting and laughing before paying and heading off to explore. Harry took hold of Peter's hand as they headed to the camera shop, watching with a smile as his boyfriend turned into a five year old in a candy shop.  
Not that Harry minded.  
This was their weekend and he intended they enjoy every minute of it.  
Just then his phone rang.  
The blond pulled it out of his pocket and inwardly groaned at the caller ID.  
Harley.  
Harry could handle the others but Harley was a little overprotective, and even though he talked and laughed with Harry he was still wary of him from time to time.

"Hey Harley," he answered causally.  
"Don't you Hey Harley me," came the response, "where the hell are you?"  
"I left a note," Harry said, looking at some photo albums.  
"Yeah a note that says you'll be gone for the weekend and not to worry."  
"Exactly."  
"It doesn't say where you are Osborn."  
Harry winced at the use of his last name. He was still trying to show that not all Osborn's are bad, especially now his Dad was doing better physically and mentally.  
"You still there?" Harley asked.  
"Yeah sorry," Harry replied, "relax Harls we're only two states over."  
"I swear to god imma kill you both," the older muttered, "okay well stay safe and next time, at least tell me please."  
"You got it," Harry said, smiling as he heard Harley grumbling before he hung up.  
"Hey everything okay?" Peter asked as he walked over.  
"Yep, just your brother wondering where we are, I forgot to put it on the note," Harry replied, "anyway you got everything gorgeous?"  
At Peter's nod the two left the shop and walked hand in hand down the street.

After a few more minutes the two of them found a bookshop and headed inside. Now it was Harry's turn to be a kid in a candy shop. Since he was little the boy was raised on books, everything from Disney to Percy Jackson.  
Harry scoured the shelves in search of something good to read, Peter took a look at the comics and stationary.  
Fifteen minutes later the two were back to wandering the streets to find some sandwiches for them to have later. Harry didn't plan on letting Peter leave hotel room later.

Half an hour later the boys had their bags, with food inside, and were checking into the hotel. Peter was bouncing on his heels in excitement as the lady checked them in.  
"Relax darling," Harry chuckled, kissing the side of his head.  
"But Harry, a weekend to ourselves," Peter said in excitement, grabbing his hand.  
Harry smiled and gave the hand a kiss smiling in thanks as they were given the key. With excitement running through them both they headed up to their room.

The door had only just closed behind them when Peter jumped into Harry's arms, their lips meeting on a kiss and Peter's back pressed against a wall.  
"Someone's eager," Harry chuckled when he pulled away.  
"I can't help it," Peter giggled, "and listen."  
"I don't hear anything," the blond said with a small smile.  
"Exactly," Peter smiled back, giggling when Harry's face split into a grin and he was carried to the bed.  
Peter’s stomach chose then to rumble causing the boys to look at one another and chuckle.  
"Hungry?" Harry asked.  
"Maybe," Peter giggled, staying in his laid down position on the bed.  
Harry reached over to his bag and took their food and drinks out, setting them on the bed in front of them. Peter sat up and turned on the tv grabbing his sandwich.  
"You think we'll stay together until we're that old?" Peter asked as they watched the onscreen couple share a soft kiss.  
"Baby the only thing that'll tear us apart is death," Harry told him wrapping his arm around his shoulders and kissing his head, “and even that won’t be for long.”  
Peter smiled at him and pecked his lips.  
"I love you Har."  
"I love you too Pete."  
The two kissed sweetly before turning their attention back to the tv.

Later that evening the boys were making out on the bed in their shirts and boxers. Harry kissed along Peter's jaw and down his neck, enjoying the soft gasps he pulled out of Peter's mouth.  
"Harry," Peter gasped, hand tangling in Harry's hair when the blond started sucking on his sweet spot.  
Harry pulled back to look at Peter, one hand gently stroking his cheek.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," Peter whispered back.  
The two pressed their lips together again and something in the air shifted.  
The kiss got softer and sweeter, the boys feeling a fire grow inside them.

As they kissed one Harry's hand slipped up Peter's shirt. He trailed up his boyfriends body, Peter flipping them before he got any further. The brunet straddled his hips and sat up on his knees as he pulled his shirt off.  
Harry looked up at him and felt himself fall for Peter all over again.  
His hair was slightly messy, and his eyes were bright, lips red and swollen with his pupils blown wide.  
He looked beautiful.  
Harry sat up to capture Peter’s lips in a kiss and the youngers arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling his shirt off from the back and attaching their lips again.  
Peter yelped when Harry flipped them and started to kiss down his body, pulling small gasps and moans from Peter.  
“Har,” Peter breathed out as he tangled his hand in the other’s hair, the blonds lips and tongue teasing along the waistband of his boxers.  
Harry moved back up his body to press his lips against Peter’s before pulling back.  
“You sure?” He asked.  
Peter nodded and Harry smiled, kissing him again before sliding back down and hooking his fingers in the waist band of Peter’s boxers. He pulled them down and off before putting the brunet’s legs over his shoulders and attacking his thighs.  
The blond left small nips and licks which pulled small noises from Peter that made him smile. 

Harry looked up and Peter and saw his flushed cheeks and bright eyes.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah,” Peter said a little breathlessly, Harry kissing his forehead.  
“You ready?” He asked, sliding off his own boxers when Peter nodded and grabbed the lube and a condom.  
Harry lubed up his fingers and did the same to Peter’s entrance before slowly pushing a finger in.  
“Har,” Peter moaned, gripping the bedsheets.  
“Relax gorgeous,” Harry whispered, kissing his forehead as he slipped another finger in, “I got you.”  
A couple of minutes later Harry pulled his fingers out of Peter and rolled on the condom, lining himself up with his boyfriend and looked at him.  
Peter nodded and the blond slowly pushed himself in, both of them groaning at the sensation.  
Peter wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as they rest their foreheads together.  
“You can move now,” Peter panted.  
Harry nodded and gently pulled out and back in making the boy beneath him gasp at the sensation. Harry continued to slowly move in and out of Peter until he was sliding in and out with ease and picked up speed.  
The two of them starting panting and moaning, Peter wrapping a leg around the blond’s waist. 

Peter cried out as the new angle made Harry hit his prostate and the two connected their lips as the blond sped up a little more.  
Peter moaned as his prostate was hit over and over again, arms tightening around Harry’s neck.  
“Har,” Peter panted.  
“Pete,” Harry replied hitching Peter’s other leg up and around his waist, teeth gently grazing the brunet’s earlobe.  
The two felt themselves getting closer and closer the more Harry moved.  
“Shit! Harry!” Peter cried.  
“Peter!” Harry cried.  
Peter’s hips shuddered as he released.  
Harry thrust into him once more before he followed after.  
Their hips shuddered together as they rode out their highs, Peter’s nails dragging down Harry’s back before they went limp. 

“Fuck,” Harry panted lifting his head to look at the brunet, “you okay?”  
“Hell yeah,” Peter manged with a blissed out smile.  
Harry smiled back and cupped his face before kissing him softly, gently pulling out of Peter.  
The two lay there for a few moments before Harry got up and threw the condom away.  
“Think you can handle a shower?” He asked Peter.  
“Only if you carry me,” Peter said with a smile.  
Harry chuckled and kissed the boys forehead before scooping him up into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. 

Minutes later the two were cleaned up and curled around one another in bed.  
“I love you,” Peter mumbled sleepily, snuggled into Harry’s chest.  
“I love you too sweetheart,” Harry mumbled back, tightening his arms around his boy, kissing the top of his head.  
The boys snuggled closer and between one breath and the next drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Peter woke up surrounded by the warmth of the blanket and his boyfriend plastered against his back.  
Last night came back to him and he smiled at the memory.  
Peter giggled when he felt soft kisses pressed across his shoulders and neck.  
Rolling over his lips were caught in a soft kiss.  
“Good morning beautiful,” Harry said softly when they pulled away.  
“Good morning handsome,” Peter greeted soft smile on his face.  
Harry gave his own soft smile back and cupped Peter’s cheek, thumb stroking the skin.  
“How are you feeling after last night?”  
“Amazing,” Peter smiled.  
“You’re not sore?” Harry asked.  
“Little bit,” Peter admitted, “but I wouldn’t change it.”  
Harry smiled and kissed him softly, happy that his boyfriend was okay.  
“Wanna go to the park?” The blond asked, smiling at Peter’s nod, and kissed him again. 

The two of them got up, changed, and headed to the park hand in hand a few minutes later, hands lightly swinging between them.  
“You okay Har?” Peter asked, “you seem kinda nervous.”  
“I uh I actually have to ask you something,” Harry said, stopping and gently pulling Peter so he was stood in front of him, “something I’ve been trying to ask you all week.”  
“Okay,” Peter said.  
Harry took both the brunets hands in his and took a deep breath.  
“Peter. Since the moment I saw you at your house I knew I was done for. The minute I saw your eyes I felt myself falling for you, they’re like pools of chocolate and when the sun hits them they turn into molten gold,” Harry told him, “Since then I knew I wanted to be with you and these last three years have been the best years of my life, and I wanna spend the rest of it with you. So Peter Anthony Stark,”  
Harry got down on one knee and opened a box to reveal a plain silver band.  
“Will you marry me?”  
Tears filled Peter’s eyes as he nodded.  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Peter replied watching as Harry slipped the ring on his finger, catching his lips in a kiss when he stood.  
“This is what you’ve been trying to ask me?” Peter asked when they pulled away and rest their foreheads together, hands on Harry’s cheeks as tears rolled down his own.  
“Yeah, I just kept getting interrupted,” Harry chuckled, tears rolling down his own face as he held Peter’s hips.  
Peter couldn’t help but let out a watery laugh hugging his boyfriend tightly. Harry hugged him back just as tight, kissing his neck and hiding his face in Peter’s shoulder. Peter hid his face in Harry’s neck as the two stood wrapped in one another’s arms, swaying slightly with huge smiles on their faces.  
“Your brother is gonna kill me,” Harry said a few minutes later, Peter couldn’t help but laugh. 

For the rest of the day the boys did some more exploring and brought more food to eat before heading back to the hotel.  
Peter video called his parents and their friends.  
“Hey guys,” Harry greeted with a bright smile, “we have something to tell you.”  
“What is it kiddo’s?” Tony asked with a smile.  
Peter and Harry looked at one another and smiled before looking back at the camera.  
“We’re engaged,” they announced, Peter holding up his hand to show them the ring.  
It took a second to sink in before chaos erupted. There was a chorus of congratulations and praise.  
Tony asked when and how and the boys relayed the story to them all, the girls teared up happily and even Harley smiled wide.  
“Also, when we get back, will you guys help us find an apartment?” Peter asked.  
“Wait your moving out?” Gwen asked, face falling.  
“It’s nothing personal Gwenny, we just need our own space and it’ll probably be a while till we find somewhere anyway.”  
“Okay,” she said with a soft smile, the boys returning it.  
“We’ll start looking, you two enjoy the rest of your weekend,” Harley said, “And Harry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Welcome to the family bud.”  
“Thanks Harls,” Harry smiled with a small blush.  
They all talked for a few more minutes before goodbyes were exchanged and the boys hung up, kissing happily. 

A week after the boys got back they found the perfect place and asked their friends and Tony help them move in.  
They all happily agreed.  
Once moved in they all ordered takeaway and celebrated, Harry and Peter having their own celebration when everyone left.  
The next day the boys stocked up the fridge and made sure they had everything they needed, Peter laughing when Harry lifted and carried him to their room. 

True to Harry’s words the boys barley left the room for a week and this time they had no interruptions. 


End file.
